Un amor especial
by DarkMat
Summary: Blu vive tranquilamente en Minnesota, Linda se entero de que un familiar suyo esta enfermo y debe viajar a Brasil he ir a cuidarlo, Blu conoce a una guacamaya llamada Perla y nacera algo dentro de ambos (no, no es un bebe o una infeccion)
1. Introduccion

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... Hola xDD, bueno, este es un nuevo fic que hare de repente algunos capitulos, ya que como estoy algo "ocupado" con tareas que tengo que hacer ¬¬ maldito colegio, y tambien muchas otras cosas como mis heridas, pero esas sanaran mañana :D creo y eso espero... bueno, actualizare alguno de estos dias. Bye M.A.T**


	2. Chapter 1: Inicia un romance

**Bueno aqui el primer cap de este fic, disfruten cauros xDD**

**Cap 1: Inicia un romance**

Era un dia normal en Minnesota, en pleno veerano, un dia caluroso y en una libreria habia un guacamayo azul junto al aire acondicionado

-Ohh dulce frio-dijo el guacamayo disfrutando de la brisa, pero de repente el aire se apago

-NO!-grito el guacamayo y reviso el aire acondicionado

-LINDA!-grito el guacamayo y aparecio una mujer de pelo rojo, lentes, pecas y una playera

-¿Que sucede Blu?-pregunto Linda, Blu señalo el aire acondicionado

-¿Se apago?-pregunto Linda, Blu acintio con la cabeza, Linda se acerco al aire acondicionado y de un golpe hizo que funcionara

-Listo-dijo Linda y se fue, Blu volvio a acercarse al aire y a disfrutar de la helada brisa

-Oye Blu-dijo un loro desde la ventana, Blu volo hacia la ventana y hablo con el loro

-Javier, ¿que cuentas?-dijo Blu

-Me voy de vacaciones ¿y tu?-dijo Javier

-Pues al parecer me quedare aqui todo el verano-dijo Blu

-Que lastima-dijo Javier

-¿Donde iras?-pregunto Blu

-A Rio de Janeiro-dijo Javier

-Alli vive la tia de Linda-dijo Blu

-Podrian ir a visitarla-dijo Javier

-Si, podria ser, pero solo iriramos si se enferma-dijo Blu

-Me dijeron que alla estan las aves mas hermosas de todas-dijo Javier

-Genial-dijo Blu

-Sip-dijo Javier

-Me gustaria ir, y conocer a alguna chica de mi especie-dijo Blu

-Jajajaja de seguro, bueno yo ya me voy, adios-dijo Javier largandose

-Adios-dijo Blu y en ese momento sono el telefono y Linda contesto

-Alo-dijo Linda y comenzo a charlar, Blu fue al escritorio de Linda y encontro un vaso de bebido con hielo y una bombillita, Blu comenzo a tomarse la bebida, cuando Linda termino de hablar se acerco a Blu

-Blu, nos vamos a Rio de Janeiro-dijo Linda, Blu al oirlo escupio la bebida y lo invadio la felicidad

-Nos vamos mañana asi que hay que arregalr todo-dijo Linda, Blu acintio con la cabeza, ambos fueron a preparar sus cosas y se acostaron temprano

**Al dia siguiente**

Blu desperto en su cama de perro y se fue a la cocina y Linda ya habia desayunado

-Blu come rapido, vamos tarde-dijo Linda alterada, Blu tomo su plato de cereal pero Linda le metio un embudo en el pico y le hecho cereal y leche

-Traga rapido-dijo Linda, con dificultad Blu trago todo y Linda lo tomo y lo dejo en su jaula, tomaron un taxi y se fueron al aeropuerto, cuando llegaron fueron inmediatamente al avion a Blu lo dejaron en una sala con otras mascotas y encontro a Javier

-Blu-dijo Javier

-Hola-dijo Blu

-¿Vas a Rio?-pregunto Javier

-Si-dijo Blu

-Genial-dijo Javier

-Aunque, me preocupa eso de las chicas-dijo Blu

-¿Por?-pregunto Javier

-Si ninguna nos encuentra atractivos-dijo Blu

-En tu caso no lo creo ¿Recuerdas?, todas las chicas te miraban en la tienda de mascotas y en el veterinario-dijo Javier

-Tienes razon-dijo Blu

-De seguro alla sera lo mismo-dijo Javier

-Jeje espero-dijo Blu

Durante todo el viaje Blu y Javier charlaron e hicieron nuevos amigos, cuando llegaron, todos se metieron a sus jaulas, sus dueños fueron por ellos y se los llevaron a un hotel con clase

-Blu te quedaras aqui con tus amigos mientras voy a ver a mi tia ¿ok?-dijo Linda. Blu grazno diciendo "si", Linda dejo a Blu en una habitacion y dentro estaban todas las mascotas que vio en el avion y otras que no vio

-Hola-saludo Blu

-Hola-dijeron todos, Blu busco a Javier y este estaba hablando con una lora cerca de una maquina de bebidas

-¿Como te llamas preciosa?-dijo Javier, la lora le tiro la bebida en la cara y se fue xD

-Creo que le gusto-dijo Javier

-¿Tu crees?-dijo Blu riendo

-No-dijo Javier

-En este ligar son todos educados y tienes que saber que decir, mira y aprende-dijo Blu y se acerco a la lora

-Hola-dijo Blu de forma educada

-Hola-dijo la lora mirando a Blu

-¿Como se llama?-pregunto Blu

-Daniela ¿ y usted?-dijo Daniela

-Lindo nombre, mi nombre es Blu-dijo Blu

-Lindo nombre-dijo Daniela

Mientras Blu charlaba con Daniela, Javier estaba impresionado por como Blu sabia hablar con las chicas, Blu se acerco a Javier y Daniela lo seguia

-Oye lamento haberte lanzado la bebida-dijo Daniela

-No te preocupes-dijo Javier educadamente

-Blu me hablo sobre ti-dijo Daniela

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Javier y miro a Blu y este le guiño el ojo

-Digo si-dijo Javier corrijiendose

-Eres muy tierno-dijo Daniela

-Si, si lo Javier y el no sabia que le habia dicho Blu sobre el

-¿Te gustaria salir algun dia?-pregunto Daniela

-Claro-dijo Javier

-Nos vemos-dijo Daniela y se fue

-Vaya, gracias-dijo Javier

-De nada-dijo Blu

-¿Que le dijiste?-pregunto Javier

-Algunas cosas sobre ti y algunas tontas que le dieron risa-dijo Blu

-No se como lo haces-dijo Javier

-Ni yo-dijo Blu y ambos se rieron

Blu vio por una ventana que mostraba el pasillo a una mujer y en su hombro una guacamaya azul, Blu se quedo mirandola y esta volteo la mirada y vio a Blu, ambos se miraron fijamente

-Oye Blu mira-dijo Javier riendose ya que el perro se habia caido pero Blu no lo escucho

-¿Blu?-pregunto Javier, la mujer con la guacamaya se largo y Blu aterrizo y reacciono

-Ah ¿que?-pregunto Blu

-¿Que mirabas?-pregunto Javier

-Vi a la chica mas hermosa de todas-dijo Blu con la mirada perdida

-¿Que?-dijo Javier confundido

-Creo que estoy enamorado-dijo Blu perdido en las nubes

-¿De quien?-pregunto Javier

-No se quien es, pero me gustaria conocerla-dijo Blu

-Bueno, pero ahora a divertirnos-dijo Javier, ambos fueron al mini-bar para aves y tomaron hasta quedar ebrios y perder la conciencia

**Al dia siguiente**

Blu estaba despertando y le dolia la cabeza

-Uhh mi cabeza-dijo Blu sobandose la cabeza, este se levanto y vio que todos aun dormian y estaba con una guacamaya verde a su lado y Javier con Daniela

-¿Que paso?-se pregunto Blu, en ese momento llego Linda junto a otros y otras personas y se quedaron en shock al ver todo en el piso

-Blu aqui estas-dijo Linda y abrazo a Blu

-Vamos a visitar a mi tia-dijo Linda y se llevo a Blu, donde su tia en su jaulita y de paso todas las hembras lo miraban

-Y en la noche iremos a ver una obra-dijo Linda, Blu al escuchar a Linda no le gusto la idea ya que le decian que las obras eran aburridas, fueron donde su tia y esta estaba en cama

-Hola tia Carmen-dijo Linda

-Hola Linda-dijo Carmen y Blu se salio de su jaula y volo a la cama de la tia Carmen

-Hola Blu-dijo Carmen y lo acaricio, Blu bajo de la cama y vio a la gata de la tia Carmen y se asusto, la gatase kanzo hacia Blu y este volo rapidamente y se agarro de la lampara del techo

-Carlota mala!-dijo Linda tomando a la gata, Blu estaba bien afirmado de la lampara del techo asustado

-Blu ya puedes bajar-dijo Linda, Blu nego con la cabeza

-Vamos, no te pasara nada-dijo Linda, Blu volo y se poso en el hombro de Linda, fueron a la cocina y Linda preparo el almuerzo y le sirvio comida a Carlota, le llevo el almuerzo a Carmen y luego comieron su almuerzo

**En la noche**

-Vamos Blu-dijo Linda, esta estaba con un vestido rojo y una flor en un costado, Blu volo al hombro de Linda y se fueron

-Vamos a ver la obra de Romeo y Julieta-dijo Linda

-Genial-dijo Blu, ya que habia leido y visto mucho acerca de esa historia, cuando llegaron al teatro entraron a la sala, en el teatro adimitian mascotas, asi que muchas personas vinieron con sus animales, Linda y Blu se sentaron en la primera fila, Blu miro a la persona de al lado izquierdo y vio a la ujer que vio por la ventan con un vestido azul y en su hombro izquierdo a la guacamaya azul y rapidamente quito la mirada y se puso nervioso

-Esta bien, esta bien. tranquilo, tranquilo-dijo Blu calmandose, la obra comenzo y Blu miraba de reojo a la guacamaya, esta se percato de eso y miro a Blu y Blu se puso nervioso y ambos se quedaron mirandose, Blu puso una risa nerviosa y la guacamaya dio unas risitas, Blu paso al hombro izquierdo de Linda y la guacamaya al hombro derecho de la mujer y bajaron al pasamanos del asiento

-Ho-ho-hola-dijo Blu nervioso

-Ho-hola-dijo la guacamaya nerviosa tambien

-¿C-co-como t-te -lla-lamas?-pregunto Blu

-Perla-dijo la guacamaya

-E-es un lindo nombre-dijo Blu tratando de tranquilizarse pero al mirarla a sus ojos color zafiro se ponia mas nervioso

-Gra-gracias-dijo Perla ruborizandose por la mirada de Blu

-Mi nombre es Blu-dijo Blu tranquilo

-Nunca habia escuchado un nombre asi-dijo Perla

-Es raro ¿no?-dijo Blu

-Si, pero es lindo-dijo Perla

-Gracias-dijo Blu

-¿Te gusta la obra?-pregunto Perla

-Si, es una de mis favoritas-dijo Blu

-Tambien es una de mis favoritas-dijo Perla

-Vaya eres la unica hembra que he conocido que le gustan las obras-dijo Blu

-Y no a muchos machos les gustan estas obras-dijo Perla

-¿A si?-dijo Blu

-Si, dicen que son cursis, tontas, y no tienen sentido-dijo Perla

-Romeo, Romeo ¿Donde estas que no te veo?-dijo la artista que representa a Julieta

-Abreme la puerta del baño que estoy que me meo-dijo Blu y Perla se hecho a reir

-Eres muy gracioso Blu-dijo Perla riendose

-¿Te gustaria vr la obra conmigo?-oregunto Blu

-Claro-dijo Perla, ambos comenzaron a ver la obra, Perla se acerco poco a poco a Blu y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Blu y este se ruborizo y apoyo su cabeza en la de Perla. Cuando la obra acabo todos lloraban y aplaudian

-Fue hermoso-dijo Perla separandose de Blu

-Y junto a ti lo fue mas-dijo Blu y Perla se ruborizo

-Osea... ¿Te gusto estar conmigo?-pregunto Perla ruborizada

-Si ¿y a ti?-pregunto Blu nerviso

-Tambien me gusto-dijo Perla

-Emmmm oye... te gustaria... no se-dijo Perla nerviosa

-¿Me gustaria que?-pregunto Blu

-¿Nos podriamos ver algun dia?-pregunto Perla

-Por supuesto-dijo Blu

-Fantastico-dijo Perla

-Estoy en el hotel en la habitacion 302-dijo Blu

-Yo estoy en la habitacion 306-dijo Perla feliz ya que estaban en el mismo pasillo

-Entonces nos podriamos ver mas seguido-dijo Blu

-Si-dijo Perla

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-pregunto Blu

-De acuerdo-dijo Perla, la dueña de Perla tomo sus cosas y nos vio a los dos

-Perla... ¿quienes tu amigo?-dijo la mujer

-¿Blu?-dijo Linda mirandome

-Ahh usted es la dueña-dijo la mujer

-Si ¿quien es usted?-pregunto Linda

-Me llamo Antonia soy la dueña de la guacamaya-dijo la mujer

-Un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Linda-dijo Linda amistosamente

-Bueno nos vemos, vamonos Perla-dijo Antonia, Perla miro a Blu y le beso la mejilla

-Nos vemos-dijo Perla y volo al hombro de Antonia, Blu se subio al hombro de Linda y fueron al hotel y Linda se acosto de inmediato y Blu se quedo dormido jugando Xbox

**Fin cap**

**Bueno este fue el cap de hoy, ojala les haya gustado, actualizare cuando tenga tiempo libre xDD, dejen un review si quieren con su opinion y cosas asi, y nos leemos en otro cap . Bye M.A.T**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bueno otro cap DISFRUTEN (N.A: estos caps seran mas o menos asi de largos, o tal vez algunos pocos no)**

**Cap 2: La cita**

Blu estaba despertando a causa de que alguien lo movia, abrio los ojos y vio que era Perla

-Bueno dias dormilon-dijo Perla

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto Blu

-Vine a visitarte con mi dueña-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu y se levanto

-¿Te gustaria ir a hacer algo?-pregunto Perla

-¿Que te gustaria hacer?-pregunto Blu

-No se... salir a pasear... los dos... juntos...-propuso Perla nerviosa

-C-Claro-dijo Blu nervioso, ambos salieron de la habitacion y salieron por una ventana, ambos fueron a una heladeria y se encontraron con Javier y Daniela

-Blu-dijo Javier, Blu aterrizo junto con Perla

-¿Como estas?-pregunto Javier

-Bien-dijo Blu

-¿Quien es tu novia?-pregunto Javier, Blu y Perla se ruborizaron

-No, ella es solo una amiga, la conoci ayer-dijo Blu

-Si, solo una amiga-dijo Perla no muy contenta

-Mmmm algo me dice que ella no quiere ser solo una amiga-dijo Daniela

-¿Como te llamas?-repgunto Perla cambiando de tema

-Daniela ¿y usted?-pregunto Daniela

-Perla-dijo Perla

-Es un gusto-dijo Daniela

-Igualmente-dijo Perla

-¿Que hacen por aqui?-pregunto Javier

-Salimos a dar un paseo-dijo Blu

-Mmmm a mi se me hace que es una cita-dijo Javier

-No, no, no, si apenas nos conocimos ayer-dijo Blu

-¿Como se conocieron?-pregunto Daniela

-En una obra de teatro-dijo Perla

-¿Cual?-pregunto Javier

-Romeo y Julieta-dijo Perla

-Que romantico-dijo Daniela

-Si muy romantico-dijo Blu en voz baja y Perla me escucho

-¿No te gusto como nos conocimos?-pregunto Perla triste

-¿Que?, si me gusto, nunca dije que no-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla

-Bueno los dejamos y que sigan con su cita-dijo Javier y se fue con Daniela

-¿Conoces a esos sujetos?-pregunto Perla

-Si-dijo Blu

-Creian que eramos novios-dijo Blu y dio una risa

-¿Tendria algo de malo?-dijo Perla algo seria

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto Blu

-¿Tendria algo de malo que fueramos novios?-dijo Perla

-No ¿porque lo dices?-dijo Blu

-Tu lo acababas de decir-dijo Perla

-Dije que creian que eramos novios, nunca dije que seria malo que lo fueramos-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla

-¿Que helado quieres?-pregunto Blu

-Mmmmm... ¿te parece uno doble?-propuso Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu, en eso lleva un mesero ave

-¿Que desean?-pregunto el moso

-Un helado para dos-dijo Blu

-¿Algo mas?-pregunto el moso

-No solo eso-dijo Blu, el moso se fue, Perla y Blu se sentaron en unas sillitas para aves y una mesita, Perla apoyo su cabeza con sus alas y miraba a Blu y este tambien

-¿Que me estas mirando?-pregunto Perla

-Tus lindos ojos ¿y tu que me miras?-dijo Blu

-Tu linda sonrisa-dijo Perla, llego el moso con el helado, una copa grnade con helado de vainilla, chocolate, fresa, bañado en chocolate y con unas guindas y 2 bombillitas

-Disfruten-dijo el moso y se fue, Blu y Perla comenzaron a tomarse el helado y no se apartaban la vista, cuando acabaron el helado, vino el moso y dejo la cuenta

-Carguelo a la cuenta de ella-dijo Blu y señalo a una mujer

-¿Viene con ella?-pregunto el moso refiriendose a la mujer

-Si-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo el moso y se fue

-¿Ahora que?-pregunto Perla

-Sigueme-dijo Blu y salio volando, Perla lo siguio, Blu la llevo a una parte de la selva y Perla se asusto

-¿Que hacemos aqui?-pregunto Perla abrazando a Blu

-Tranquila-dijo Blu y la abrazo mientras caminaban, Blu camino por un camino rocoso y Perla se asusto mas, avanzaron y Blu tomo un trozo grande de madera que habia alli y una rama grande y la puso en un lago grande

-Sube-dijo Blu y se subio a la tabla, Perla se subio y se sento, Blu con la rama puso la tabla en el agua y comenzo a darle direccion a traves del lago

-¿Donde me llevas?-pregunto Perla

-Ya veras-dijo Blu, este comenzo a llevar el pedazo de madera a una cueva y Perla creia que Blu le haria algo "malevolo", cuando entraron a la cueva Perla quedo maravillada, era una cueva Waitomo, Perla quedo mas maravillada con la vista del techo de la cueva iluminada

-Es hermoso-dijo Perla, Blu dejo de remar y dejo que el pedazo de madera siguiera solo y se sento junto a Perla

-Pense que te gustaria-dijo Blu

-Nunca pense que estas cuevas estubieran aqui-dijo Perla mirando hacia arriba

-Casi no hay de estas en Brasil-dijo Blu

-Eres tan romantico Blu, pero ya tengo novio-dijo Perla triste

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Blu

-Si-dijo Perla

-Bueno pero... el no sabria de esto-dijo Blu

-Tienes razon-dijo Perla

-¿Yo te gusto?-pregunto Blu

-Si, pero creo que solo podriamos ser amigos-dijo Perla y miro hacia el agua, Blu se acerco mas a Perla y puso su ala sobre la de Perla y Perla lo miro

-Seamos un poco mas que amigos-dijo Blu, Perla ya sabia a lo que Blu se referia

-Seamos amigos con derechos-dijo Perla y beso a Blu, Blu le devolvio el beso y se abrazaron, cuando terminaron el beso ya habia salido de la cueva y estaban en un camino con flores

-Me sigues impresionando-dijo Perla mirando las flores

-¿Te gustan?-pregunto Blu

-Me encantan-dijo Perla, Blu abrazo a Perla y miraron las flores, cuando ya comenzo a atardecer, bajaron de la tabla y no sabian donde estaban

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Perla asustada

-No lo se-dijo Blu mirando a su alrededor, ambos avanzaron y no sabian donde ir y ya era de noche y se veia la luna

-Blu tengo miedo-dijo Perla abrazando a Blu

-Tranquila no dejare que te pase nada-dijo Blu y la abrazo

De entre los arbustos salieron muchas lucieragas que iluminaban la noche

-Perla mira-dijo Blu, Perla miro y comenzo a ver la hermosa escena que tenia a su alrededor

-Es hermoso-dijo Perla maravillada

-Lo es-dijo Blu y miro a Perla, Perla miro a Blu, a Perla se le iluminaban los ojos por la luna y la luz de las luciernagas se veia mas hermosa

-Te amo-dijo Blu y beso a Perla, Perla le devolvio el beso a Blu y este la rodeo con sus alas y Perla se tumbo con Blu en el piso

-Tambien te amo-dijo Perla y volvio a besar a Blu

-¡¿PERLA?!-dijo alguien, Blu y Perla dejaron de besarse y Perla al ver quien era se quedo paralizada, era un guacamato rojo, alto y fuerte

-¿Perla que estas haciendo?-dijo el guacamayo enojado

-Eh... em... el...ahhh...-dijo Perla sin saber que decir

-Quitate de mi novia idiota-dijo el guacamayo enojado, Blu se paro y Perla tambien

-Perla explicame que esta pasando-dijo el guacamayo

-El es Blu un amigo y bueno el me invito a dar un paseo y bueno...-dijo Perla

-¿Quien te crees que eres?-dijo el cuacamayo

-Pues soy el amante de tu novia-dijo Blu

-Sabes que no vale la pensa golpearte, vamonos Perla-dijo el guacamayo pero Perla no se movio

-¿Que esperas?-dijo el guacamayo, Perla abrazo a Blu

-Yo no pienso seguir contigo-dijo Perla

-¿Que?-dijo el guacamayo

-No pienso seguir contigo, terminamos-dijo Perla

-¿Me dejas por este inutil?-dijo el guacamayo

-Este "inutil" es mas cariñoso, tierno, amable y romantico que tu-dijo Perla

-Me las pagaras idiota-dijo el guacamayo y se fue

-¿Ese era tu novio?-pregunto Blu

-Si, todo un idiota-dijo Perla

-Y sobre lo de eso que soy...-dijo Blu nervioso

-Eso fue... bueno...-dijo Perla ruborizada y nerviosa y Blu le tapo el pico

-Descuida-dijo Blu

-Quiero estar contigo Blu-dijo Perla y abrazo a Blu

-Yo tambien quiero estar contigo-dijo Blu

-Te amo-dijo Perla y beso a Blu y Blu tambien

-Vayamos a casa-dijo Blu y ambos partieron volando y buscando la ciudad y cuando la encontraron fueron al hotel

-Buenas noches amor-dijo Perla

-Buenas noches-dijo Blu y cada quien para su cuarto y se durmieron

Blu se desperto y se dio cuenta de que habia sido un sueño

-Que mal, solo fue un sueño-dijo Blu algo triste, alguien toco la puerta, Linda abrio y vio que era Antonia, Perla y el guacamayo rojo de su sueño y Blu se sorprendio a el no lo conocia pero quizas fue una vision

-Hola Blu-dijo Perla y volo hasta la camita de Blu junto al guacamayo rojo

-Hola-dijo Blu

-El es mi novio Marcos-dijo Perla

-Es un gusto-dijo Marcos y extendio su pata y Blu se levanto y la estrecho

-Igualmente-dijo Blu

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Perla ya que Blu no estaba muy contento

-Si, si, no te preocupes no me pasa nada-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo Perla no creyendole mucho

-¿Eres de por aqui?-pregunto Marcos

-No, en realidad soy de Minnesota-dijo Blu

-Vaya yo he estado alli-dijo Marcos

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Blu

-Si, a mi me compraron en una tienda de mascotas-dijo Marcos

-A mi tambien-dijo Blu

-Mmmmmm ahora te recuerdo, eres el azulcito que se comia los mocos-dijo Marcos y Perla se echo a reir y Blu se ruborizo

-¿Blu jajaja es enserio jajajaja?-dijo Perla si dejar de reir

-Emmm... si-dijo Blu avergonzado

Perla siguio riendose pero luego paro

-Bueno y... ¿que hacen por aqui?-pregunto Blu

-Vine a visitarte y Marcos...-dijo Perla

-Para que no hicieran nada raro-siguio Marcos serio

-Esta bien-dijo Blu

-Marcos-dijo Antonia y Marcos salio volando dejando a Blu y a Perla

-No lo soporto-dijo Perla seria

-Te creo-dijo Blu

-Te comias los mocos-dijo Perla y dio unas risitas

-Eso fue hace mucho, pero recuerdo que eran salados y ricos-dijo Blu

-Eewwhhjj Blu-dijo Perla y le dio un empujoncita amistoso

-¿Que te gustaria hacer?-pregunto Blu

-No lo se... tengo ganas de divertirme-dijo Perla algo seductora

-¿Como?-pregunto Blu

-Me gustaria jugar un juego, pero es privado-dijo Perla

-Tengo el Gears of War 2-dijo Blu pensando que Perla queria jugar videojuegos

-No, me refiero a que se juega entre dos personas y sin nadie que los moleste-dijo Perla seductoramente

-Emmm tengo la kinect-dijo Blu

-Tontito quiero ser infiel-dijo Perla ya harta de la estupides de Blu

-¿Por que?-pregunto Blu

-Por que ya no soporto a Marcos y no es nada romantico-dijo Perla

-¿Crees que soy romantico?-pregunto Blu

-Con solo conocerte en la obra supe que eras el macho que siempre he deseado-dijo Perla

-Pero... si nos descubre Marcos-dijo Blu

-El no lo sabra-dijo Perla

-No estoy muy seguro-dijo Blu

-Solo saldremos un rato y ya-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu, Blu volo a la ventana y la abrio y salio con Perla, pero lo que no sabian era que Marcos los vio en el ultimo momento y los siguio a escondidas, Blu llevo a Perla a la heladeria y pidieron el mismo helado que en el sueño

-¿Trajiste dinero verda?-pregunto Perla

-Si-dijo y saco unos billetes de quien sabe donde

-¿Sabes? Marcos nunca me ha traido a lugares asi-dijo Perla

-Quizas solo te quiere como trofeo-dijo Blu

-Supongo, lo unico que quiere es ver tele, que le lleven la comida y sexo-dijo Perla fastidiada

-Y... ¿Han tenido eso?-pregunto Blu algo incomodo

-Siempre le digo que no-dijo Perla y luego pone su ala sobre la de Blu

-Pero quizas tu obtengas un si-dijo Perla seductoramente y Blu se puso nervioso y se ruborizo masivamente

-Emmm... ehh... mira ya llego el helado-dijo Blu saliendo del tema y el moso traje el helado, Blu y Perla comenzaron a comerse el helado y Perla no dejaba de mirar a Blu y este trataba de mirar hacia otro lado

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Perla

-No, nada, nada-dijo Blu nervioso

-¿Ya no puedes esperar?-pregunto Perla

-No... digo, digo-dijo Blu

-No te hagas se que quieres-dijo Perla coquetamente

-Pero... si Marcos-dijo Blu

-Me importa un bledo Marcos-dijo Perla fastidiada

-PERLA!-dijo Marcos apareciendo

-Marcos-dijo Perla nerviosa

-Asi que te importo un bledo-dijo Marcos furioso

-Si me importas un bledo, eres el peor novio que he tenido-dijo Perla, todas las aves estaban mirando lo que ocurria

-Ahhh y supongo que ha este idiota que conociste ayer te gusta mas-dijo Marcos

-Si, en cambio desde que te conoci eras un idiota-le grito Perla

-Aaahhh un idiota, ¿sabes que?, me largo, zor%"-dijo Marcos y se fue

-Que bien-dijo Perla y miro a Blu

-Vamonos-dijo Perla y se fue, Blu la siguio y Perla terrizo en un campo de flores lejos de la ciudad

-¿Que hacemos aqui?-pregunto Blu

-Pasar un buen rato-dijo Perla

-¿Que?-dijo Blu sorprendido

-Me oiste bien, aqui nadie nos molestara y podremos hacer cuanto ruido queramos-dijo Perla

-Pero no hay que hacer mucho ruido-dijo Blu

-Blu eso es parte de la diversion-dijo Perla, Perla se tumbo con Blu y lo beso

**A la noche**

Blu y Perla volieron al hotel y se fueron a su pasillo

-¿Blu puedo quedarme contigo?-pregunto Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu

-Fue increible ¿no lo crees?-pregunto Perla apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Blu

-Si que lo fue-dijo Blu

Ambos entraron a la habitacion y se fueron a la cama de Blu

-Buenas noches Blu-dijo Perla

-Buenas noches Perla-dijo Blu, se besaron y se durmieron

**Fin cap**

**Buano ese fue el cap de hoy, actualizare en otro momento, saludos a todos y nos vemos en leemos en el prox cap. Bye M.A.T**


End file.
